


Watch and Gyros

by Rhoden



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Old Driver
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoden/pseuds/Rhoden
Summary: Price/Gaz m/m slash fic, nothin‘ to say, just old driver drives car. R&R thx.





	Watch and Gyros

**Author's Note:**

> Author: 院长  
> Fandom: CoD MW Series  
> Pairing: Price/Gaz  
> Rate: 老司机发车  
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Activision/IW not me.  
> Just for fun, thank you for reading and reviewing.
> 
>  
> 
> For my dear mates in 172

Watch and Gyros

 

新年之后，伦敦的夜晚也来得特别早。  
晚上六点天已经完全黑了，已经没什么英格兰味道的伦敦没有睡去，开始灯火通明起来。

Price在Salim’s的门口与Gaz碰头，这是一家经营中东菜的餐厅，但也卖希腊食品和快餐，Price一直觉得这家店不伦不类的。地面湿漉漉的，前几天下了雪，人行道边上有没有完全融化脏兮兮的雪。Price站在餐厅门外写着Salim’s的绿白条纹遮阳棚下，那个时候他还很年轻，还跟着MacMillan的屁股后面转，但今天却打扮得像个老派的英国绅士，穿着在伦敦西区的裁缝街上定制的套装，戴着圆顶礼帽，手上还拿着胡桃木手柄的长伞，牛津鞋擦得锃亮。

路上没什么行人，他这一身行头更像是要去伦敦塔桥附近看着美丽夜景吃高级法餐，而不是应该站在这家看起来脏兮兮的快餐店门口等人。  
本来Price也是这么打算的，他连座位都订好了，出门后给Gaz打电话提起吃饭的时候Gaz却直接说了一个地址，说我在那里等你就挂上了电话。

Price把伞尖支在地上，手撑着伞柄，就当他想拿一支雪茄出来抽的时候，Gaz很随意地穿着一件有兜帽的套头衫就出现了。他头上还是戴着一顶鸭舌帽，套头衫里面是一件格纹衬衣。Gaz走近后看到Price的第一眼似乎是没有认出这个家伙是谁，然后他看到Price拿着雪茄的手，那是他熟悉的品牌，之后就发出了一阵夸张的大笑。

“别笑了。”Price看到Gaz就把雪茄收了起来，脸上的表情有点不自然。  
“我说你今天怎么打扮成这样？”Gaz满脸都是笑，不停上下打量着跟自己出生入死的老家伙，“你这样我还真不习惯，不是我说，你现在和我站在一起，我们两个谁更像傻逼？”  
Price也没有接茬儿，他也觉得自己打扮成这样站在这条街上有点冒傻气。

“我今天早上就特别想吃这里的Gyros。”Gaz放下手中的食物，这是一种快餐化的希腊食品，然后他抓起一根炸薯条蘸了一点蜂蜜黄芥末酱塞进嘴里。  
“怎么过了一个年你的吃相越来越难看了。”Price翻了翻眼睛夸张地说着，其实Gaz并没有吃得很难看，但他还是忍不住说了一句。他心不在焉地吃了几口自己的Gyros，他并不喜欢这种东西，但他还是没有提自己在别的餐厅订了座的事，随便对付了几下，一直看着Gaz吃光自己餐盘里的东西。

“走，去喝两杯。”

酒馆里的人互相咬着耳朵，偶尔有人发出尖声尖气的笑声，Price和Gaz直接坐到了吧台的高脚凳上。

Price摘了自己的手套点了双份的威士忌加奎宁水，Gaz要了一杯波本和一杯爱尔兰咖啡。Price等他点完之后就带着嘲笑的口气问他：“你怎么点这种东西？”  
“见鬼，你这家伙怎么今天非要和我过不去？”Gaz毫不客气地顶了回去，等咖啡来了之后，把波本倒进了咖啡里用小勺搅了起来。  
Price此刻闭上了嘴巴，他端起杯子喝了一口加了奎宁水的威士忌，另一只手放进了自己的大衣口袋里，他突然觉得有点不好意思，这种感觉让他自己也觉得莫名其妙。Gaz正在喝自己的咖啡，Price既然没和他说话，他也不觉得尴尬，听着酒馆里放着烟嗓女伶的唱片。  
然后Price把手从大衣口袋里掏了出来，是一个包着礼品纸的小方盒，他把这个盒子放在了上了年岁被磨得光滑油亮的吧台上，推到了Gaz面前。

“给你。”  
Gaz回头看了一眼Price，有点吃惊，他觉得Price今天有点莫名其妙的，但又不是让他反感的假模假式。  
“这是什么？”  
Gaz一边问一边拿起了那个盒子，直接撕开了带着纹理的礼品纸，里面是一个很漂亮的盒子，盒子里是一块昂贵的手表。  
“你的表上次干活儿的时候不是坏了么。”Price看着Gaz的表情，他很满意看到Gaz眼里闪过的惊讶。Gaz还没有说谢谢，也没有说自己喜不喜欢，却突然抓住了Price的手腕，翻看了一下，“你怎么给我和你一样的手表？”  
“快戴上试试。”Price不耐烦了起来，他猜Gaz还是很高兴的。  
“我回去再戴。”Gaz笑了一下对Price说了一声谢谢，但Price却突然站了起来，掏出钱包数也没数就付了酒钱，拉着Gaz就往外面走。那个时候他们还都太年轻了，也许多年之后Price再次回想起来会觉得自己傻得无可救药。

 

从酒馆出来，迎面便是把他们的额头弄得凉冰冰的雾和雨。  
“你今天到底是什么毛病？”Gaz莫名其妙地就被Price拽了出来，绿色的眼睛微微眯了起来，这个时候他还会每天认真地刮脸，而Price已经开始慢慢蓄起了胡子。  
“你是有什么话想跟我说吗？还是你遇到什么事了？怎么了？”Gaz被揪着袖子跟在Price的后面，不停地问东问西，虽然他知道Price的脾气是只要他不想说的事不管怎么问都不会问出结果。

这条街上没什么行人，只有一些老旧低矮的楼房，Price大概是被Gaz问烦了，他看到了两栋房屋之间窄窄的间隔，里面有一个垃圾箱挡住人的视线。  
Price直接把Gaz拽进了这个阴暗的小巷里，力气大得吓人，Gaz倒也没有反抗跟着进去了。垃圾箱挡住了两个人的身形，Price把Gaz压在了有些湿的墙上吻了上去。

Gaz愣了一下，他早就发现这个家伙有点不对劲了，但也没有拒绝Price，微微张开嘴吮吸起Price的嘴唇，他闻到Price鼻子里喷出的气息带着威士忌的味道，还闻到他身上竟然喷了点香水，一边接吻一边忍不住笑了起来。  
“你笑什么？”Price的动作变得笨拙了起来，于是停了下来看着Gaz。  
“你这家伙，”Gaz还是在笑，他突然觉得Price今天的反常可以理解了，于是把手伸进自己外衣的口袋里拿出那个已经被扯掉礼品纸的手表盒子，“你想约炮何必搞得这么麻烦？”  
Price被这话呛了一下，他没有说他白天是怀着多么激动的心情去买的手表又去挑选了礼品包装纸，还订好了餐厅的座位，出门前精心打扮了一番，家里现在还放着他去酒行转了好几圈才买好的带着莓果香气的红酒。

这个英国男人并不善于表达自己感情，他真后悔听从了一本杂志上奇怪的建议搞了今天这么一出。他计划是来一场像法国人那样浪漫的约会，那个时候他还年轻，他害羞。

 

天上开始下起冻雨，这条街并不是什么好地方，充满着萧条后的市井气，当你在这条街上你也许会明白人类是什么，但离开这条街后就得靠自己虚构出来。远处传来男人下流的叫骂声，暗巷的另一边能看见一家妓院的霓虹灯摇摇欲坠。

Gaz看着Price有些发红的脸，把手表揣进自己的兜里，主动靠了上去舔了舔Price的嘴唇，另一只手伸进大衣里摸着Price穿着套装的胸口，他觉得Price现在这个样子太有意思了，一边吻他一边小声地问：“你这算是嫖资吗？”  
他吻着Price的时候手明显感到Price听到他的话后身体颤抖了一下，然后Gaz停了下来，得意地笑了起来，他特别喜欢这样逗这个家伙。  
Price抿了抿自己的嘴唇，把自己的帽子戴上，既然对方都这么说了，他也不想继续冒傻气地在这个又脏又冷的地方继续待着，他说这里不是地方就把Gaz拽回自己的家里。

Gaz笑嘻嘻地跟着他，在Price关上大门的时候就直接把Gaz压在了门板上吻了起来，天知道他有多想赶紧把身上这套又贵又拘束的行头脱掉，帝国的荣光已经陈年往事，不太适合他们这样的年轻人。

后背靠在门板上，Gaz一边回应着Price的吻一边伸手把Price的帽子的摘掉随便扔到了一边，伸手去扯掉他的大衣。Price还咬着Gaz的嘴唇很配合地自己脱掉了自己的大衣，伸手很急切地就去拉Gaz外衣的衣角，想把这件烦人的连帽衫给脱掉，也不觉得他们两个就像两只急得抓来抓去的猴子一样。

“你硬了多久了？”Gaz自己丢掉了自己的帽子，穿着格子衬衣伸手就去抓Price的下身，他松开了Price的嘴唇不再吻他，Price有些不满，但Gaz蹲了下来开始解Price的皮带。  
“我看你这样就硬了。”Price知道他要干嘛，踢掉了自己的皮鞋让Gaz把他的裤子脱了下来踢到了一旁，还将一只手握成了拳头就靠在了门廊的墙壁上。  
“是吗？你这家伙还真有精神。”Gaz跪在地上用手抓着Price的下身用已经磨出茧子的手套弄起来，这种有些粗糙的触感让Price暴露在空气中的老二更加敏感。  
“要是没精神我怎么操你？”Gaz的手让Price觉得很受用，下面越来越硬。  
“那你想先操哪里？”Gaz握着Price已经硬得不用扶着也翘起来的鸡巴用嘴唇蹭了几下，张嘴开始舔了起来。  
“我不是正在操你的嘴么？”这两个家伙都不喜欢在做爱的时候像条死鱼一样，开始口无遮拦起来。Price被Gaz舔得倒抽了一口气，挺了挺腰想把自己的鸡巴往对方的嘴里插得更深，“松开，别用手，就用嘴舔。”

Gaz倒也是听话，张开嘴就让Price把鸡巴往自己嘴里送，含住之后小心地让牙齿避开，一边吮吸一边用舌尖钻着龟头上的口子，还不忘抬起绿色的眼睛跪在地上看着站在自己面前正在操自己嘴巴的Price。  
“就是舔这里…”Price开始喘了起来，男人粗重的呼吸声在门厅里回荡，他伸手放在Gaz的头上，他觉得一边给人舔鸡巴还一边抬头用眼睛看着人的行为真他妈够骚的。  
想到这里Price挺了挺腰，开始主动用自己的鸡巴在Gaz的嘴里抽送起来，Gaz也用嘴唇箍紧了Price那根又硬又烫的玩意儿在嘴里用力地吸着，一只手去抚摸Price的大腿另一只手解开自己的牛仔裤去抓自己那根也已经硬得不行的老二。Price明显注意到了Gaz的动作，把手按在Gaz的头上，一边喘着气一边说着dirty talk：“光是给人舔鸡巴你就能硬成这样啊？”  
Gaz不得不承认他就是喜欢在做爱的时候有dirty talk，他嘴里塞着Price的鸡巴也说不了话，喉咙里发出呻吟的声音也不知道是肯定还是反驳，手上套弄的动作也越来越快。  
“操…”Price骂了一句，他看到Gaz这样有点受不了了，赶紧停下腰上的动作，他可不打算这么快就射了缴枪。他把自己的鸡巴抽了出来，用手拽住Gaz的胳膊把他从地上拉了起来，没几步就拉到了客厅里，一把把这个平时略风趣又可靠但现在却变得十分欠操的绿眼睛男人推到了沙发上。

Gaz坐到了沙发上，开始自己脱自己的裤子，然后支起了身子翻了个身，上身还穿着那件衬衣，背对着Price用膝盖跪在沙发上翘起了屁股还故意朝他扭了扭。  
“你他妈…是不是欠干？”Price看到这家伙这个骚样子觉得自己嗓子都哑了，伸手就脱掉了自己的外套，火急火燎地开始扯自己的衬衣扣子，然后又想到了什么一样，捡起衣服从口袋里掏出一瓶水性润滑剂，打开盖子用力挤到自己早就翘得老高的鸡巴上，他确实是有备而来的，早有预谋。  
Price靠过去，弯下腰在Gaz的屁股上亲了几下，手也将鸡巴上的润滑剂套弄均匀。Gaz扭头看着Price，扭了扭腰声音同样有些沙哑地对他说：“你在浪费什么时间，快点操我。”  
Price还跟他客气什么？他用手扶住Gaz的腰，另一只手握住自己的鸡巴对准了Gaz的屁股插了进去。Gaz的屁股又紧又热，Price被夹得脚有些发颤，又骂了一句“操，你可真他妈紧。”  
Gaz也感觉到Price插了进来，喉咙里一下就发出声音叫了一声，抬了抬腰把屁股翘得更高想让Price插得更深一点，Price也把腰用力挺了挺，用蛮力一下全部插了进去。  
“操！”Price明显觉得自己被夹得有点痛，他弯腰用鼠蹊顶着Gaz的屁股趴在他身上缓了缓，但Gaz的屁股里面却一阵一阵地收缩着让Price更加兴奋了起来。  
“你这个骚屁股真他妈会吸…”Price用双手扶住Gaz的腰慢慢地开始挺动起自己的腰，Gaz的手紧紧抓着沙发的椅背，上身都趴在沙发上。这个时候Price觉得Gaz的衬衣真的非常的碍事，弯下腰就去扯扣子，Gaz明白他的意思，稍微直了直腰，就伸手自己解开衬衣的扣子让Price帮自己脱掉。

Price看着Gaz光着的后背这下满意很多了，他伸手去抚摸Gaz的肩胛，顺着脊椎一直摸到腰窝，Gaz被他摸得一哆嗦，张嘴就一边喘息一边呻吟起来。Price听到后稍稍加快了抽插的频率，弯下腰去舔Gaz的后背。  
Gaz的后背怕痒，这下他可控制不住了直接颤抖着叫了出来，“你他妈…！”  
“你他妈正在被我操…喜欢么？”Price用一只手扶着Gaz腰的左侧另一只手抓着他的右肩，看着Gaz趴在自己面前的沙发上放荡地扭着自己的腰迎合着自己的抽插，后背和脖子已经透出汗水。  
“喜欢…啊…操我啊Price…有种再用力一点啊你这狗娘养的”，Gaz听着Price粗重的呼吸声觉得自己更加兴奋了，扭这腰腾出一只手，探向自己腿间去抓自己因为抽插一跳一跳的鸡巴自己揉捏起来。  
Price看到Gaz伸手自亵的样子，手松开他的肩膀和腰，用两只手分别去抓Gaz的胳膊扭到了背后阻止了他继续摸自己的行为。Gaz很不满，张嘴就说我要摸，但因为夹杂着喘息与呻吟，这句反抗的话毫无硬气反而有些软。  
“你看你这骚样…”Price也重重地喘着，用一只手把Gaz的两只胳膊制在背后，另一只手就扇在了Gaz的屁股上，响声混合在两人下身的撞击声中。  
“啊！看不惯你就操我啊混蛋…”Gaz被Price这一巴掌抽在屁股上反而更亢奋了，屁股上热辣辣的感觉像火一样从后背烧到了后脑，他扭着屁股去蹭Price的睾丸，身体更用力地收缩着去吸Price正在自己屁股里横冲直撞的鸡巴。

被Gaz吸住的Price爽得差点一失神就射了出来，他赶紧松开了Gaz的两只胳膊，扳着他的肩膀想要把他翻个身但又舍不得把自己的鸡巴从Gaz又紧又热的骚屁股里拔出来。Gaz倒也上道，缩起一条腿就翻了过来，张着两条腿后背靠上了沙发，抬头看着Price因为兴奋充满血丝的蓝眼睛，把自己的手指伸进嘴里舔了起来。  
Price眯起眼睛看着Gaz故意在自己面前舔手指，伸手就抓住他的腿将他向这边拉了一下，双手抓着两只脚腕再次开始抽插。Price知道这个体位能更好地刺激Gaz的敏感点，没操几下Gaz的眼睛就开始红了，手指紧紧抓着沙发上的靠垫一角，他把注意力集中在自己的下半身好让自己的快感更加强烈，控制不住地不停地呻吟着。  
看到Gaz这个样子Price为了调情而伸手开始抽打Gaz的屁股和大腿，屁股和胯下的撞击声配上这抽打的响声显得更加下流，Gaz伸手去抱住Price的腰，Price弯下腰压着Gaz的腿低头就去吻对方的嘴唇，腰上的动作反而越来越快。  
Gaz抬起头伸出舌头就去回应Price的吻，一只手伸到Price的胸口捏住他的乳头，然后再从前胸向下摸到人鱼线再一直抚摸到后背，另一只手抓着自己硬得发痛的鸡巴套弄着。这次Price没有再阻止他，而且因为Price用力操他的时候每次都蹭到了那个栗子状的腺体上，Gaz握着自己鸡巴的手已经感觉到有黏糊糊的透明前液慢慢从龟头的口子上流了出来，蹭到了Price的小腹上。  
Price从Gaz的嘴唇舔到了嘴角，顺着下巴一直舔到了脖子上。Gaz被Price的胡茬刺得又痒又疼，抬起头去咬Price的耳朵。而Price也卖力地操着身下的人，前列腺高潮让Gaz的精液慢慢流出来而不是射出来，他扭着身体就抱紧了Price的后背，哑着嗓子已经叫不出来了，爽得大脑一片空白，这种感觉绝对不是靠玩鸡巴能轻易达到的。  
小腹上一片湿热的Price知道Gaz已经射出来了，他咬了一口Gaz的肩膀自己重重地挺了几下腰，喘得越来越重一身是汗整个人都压在Gaz身上，把自己的精液全部射进Gaz的屁股里。

“你这个混蛋…真他妈能操”Gaz缓了缓还是有点恍惚，两条腿被Price压得发麻，Price也把自己的鸡巴抽了出来，放下Gaz把他的身体挪到沙发上躺着，然后自己也挤了上去把对方抱住，用下巴靠在Gaz的头顶上不再说什么下流话，“我爱你。”  
Gaz靠在Price的怀里亲了亲他的胸口，用鼻尖蹭着他的锁骨应了一声。过了一会儿他从Price的身边坐了起来，握住Price的左手，把上面那块手表摘了下来戴在自己手上，脸上还带着潮红眯起绿色的眼睛朝着Price笑了起来。  
“我很喜欢你的礼物，但我要这块。”

 

很多年以后。

“嘿！Price！”Roach开心地把手里举着的一个棒棒糖挥了挥，另一只手随手就把双肩背包丢在了Price家门廊里。  
Price笑着把Roach这个小东西放了进来，跟后面的Soap和Ghost打了招呼，而Roach这小家伙一蹦一跳地就跑进去往沙发上倒，一点也不客气。  
倒上去后Roach四仰八叉地躺在Price家的沙发上，一只脚还搭在了沙发的靠背上，拿着自己的手机给一个存着Rami名字的号码发了一条语音iMessage，“我已经到了，正准备看Yelp找个吃饭的地方，我打算吃点快餐，真的饿得不行了。”

然后Roach又翻了个身，趴在沙发上翻着Yelp，膝盖弯了起来两条腿不停地晃来晃去，完全不顾周围还有三个大活人。  
“Price我们去吃Gyros怎么样？这附近有一家叫Salim’s的餐厅评价很高啊。”  
Ghost把脑袋凑了过去跟着Roach一起看了起来，Soap一脸无所谓我吃什么都行的表情。

他们都没有注意到Price带着手表的那只手轻轻颤抖了一下。  
“不，不用了，我就不去了。”

 

END


End file.
